Ranger's Apprentice: Sorcerers of the Lands
by Crimson Bow
Summary: Will is at a sleepover with his friends when he is interrupted by Baron Arald. Sorcerers are once again appearing- not in just the North- everywhere. And yet the real question remains: Are they real? Halt and Will are separated to investigate and...
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (besides those I made up) nor do I own anything else besides the places (that I might make up) in the story. All of the credit goes to John Flanagan.

**R****anger's ****A****pprentice**

**Chapter 1**

A BLONDE, ATTRACTIVE GIRL HUNG MOTIONLESSLY IN THE COLD, HARD CELL. AN OIL LAMP FLASHED THROUGH THE WINDOW AND ILLUMINATED HER FACE FOR A QUANTUM OF TIME. A DROP SPLASHED ON THE STIFF floor of the prison.

He knew it was blood.

* * *

"Will," a melodic voice called out. Will groaned. He had gone to sleep two hours before dawn, listening and watching all around him. One time he had heard Horace sneak up on him in the middle of the night after having finished practicing, but Will had gotten the better of him. "Will!" the voice was not the sweet, gentle voice he had heard, but a broad, memorable tone.

Will opened his eyes. In front of him were Horace, Alyss, Jennifer, and George, their eyes fixed on him. Jennifer and Alyss giggled shrilly at Will's rumpled hair. He had never liked sleepovers; being a Ranger, he was more comfortable alone or with Halt, his former Craftmaster, and possibly some of the other Rangers such as Crowley or Berrigan. Will never liked sleepovers was because he would always mutter in his sleep and roll around a little, causing his hair to turn jumbled.

Will got up, brushed his hair, and hid in the corner, covered by his camouflage cloak as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. A young messenger entered, following behind him, three heavily armed guards.

"I'm looking for a Will Treaty?" the messenger asked as he desperately searched the room. The messenger carefully scanned the room, while Horace and his friends chortled among themselves.

Will came out of the shadows as the messenger tried to get a closer look at him. The patterns of the strange, mottling, gray-green cloak confused the eye, along with his swift movement— he was a Ranger.

The five inhabitants paced out of the room, and Horace, Alyss, Jennifer, and George began talking again— this time, about their craft.

At the Great Hall Halt and Crowley were waiting outside. Crowley welcomed him with open arms, while Halt merely raised an eyebrow. A knight— most likely experienced— left the Hall, his face sour.

Halt knocked on the door, the knock echoing through the unordinary and colossal Hall.

The voices inside the room seized, and the carrying voice of Baron Arald echoed through the Hall, "Come in."

Will, Crowley, and Halt each entered the room, one by one. Crowley, as the Commandant of the Ranger Corps, entered first. Then followed Halt, Will's former teacher, and lastly, young Will.

The Baron smiled. "Come in, come in," he laughed. "Don't just stand there— I won't attack you, and neither will any of the guests." He then turned to glance and direct his question to his other guests. "You aren't enemies of the castle are you?"

"No, sir!" they hastily replied.

Baron Arald sighed, and Will knew why. He had done the same thing a few years ago, at the beginning of his apprenticeship. Baron Arald hated when people did not realize he was joking. However, as the lord of the castle, all of his words were taken very seriously.

The Rangers gathered in the middle of the room, waiting to hear the Baron's issues.

Baron Arald began: "I have called you three here today because we have a problem with sorcery and magic." He paused. The Baron then resumed: "The reason I called three Rangers is because this crisis on our hands is not occurring in only location; it is occurring in the Far East, North, and West."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come on in," Baron Arald called, having full knowledge of who was outside the door.

The doors of the Great Hall creaked open as a knight in shining armor walked inside. The "Oakleaf Knight of Gallica"— Horace. Behind him followed a blonde girl dressed elegantly as well as poised— Alyss. Then came the one who smelled very much like that tray of sweetcakes Will had stolen a long time ago, Jennifer. Finally, George came in carrying a quill, some ink, and a few sheets of paper.

Then followed Princess Cassandra.

**(A/N: Not much atm... but I'll gradually make the chapters longer. The first chapter is always short...)**

Sonín al distp_ú_rr lóso!

May your arrows stay sharp!

****

**The Review button is for questions, comments, and criticism.  
Also remember, it's what gets me writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (besides those I made up) nor do I own anything else besides the places (that I might make up) in the story. All of the credit goes to John Flanagan.**

**R****anger's ****A****pprentice**

**Chapter 2**

A DEAD SILENCE ENGULFED THE ROOM, SHUTTING DOWN ALL LIVING ORGANISMS' ABILITY TO THINK OTHER THAN HALT, BARON ARALD, OR PRINCESS CASSANDRA HERSELF.

Then: "Will, your colleagues will be accompanying you. Halt and Crowley will each investigate the North and the West; you and your friends will head for the South East."

"Ah, Princess Cassandra," Baron Arald continued. "Perfect timing. I've just recently finished writing the latest events. Please make sure your father receives them." He handed her an elegantly decorated envelope. The ribbon on the envelope was vibrant red, tied into a beautiful bow, along with a 500-year-old, priceless stamp capable of bringing in fortunes.

Will only stared, his mouth gaping about a fraction of an inch.

The Baron, noticing Will's reaction, gave a small smile, and said, "What, did you think Princess Cassandra would come with you? After what happened in Skandia?"

"No, sir," was Will's immediate reply. The moment Will spoke these two words, he realized what was going on. Baron Arald was making a joke once more. He then grinned and nodded toward the Baron, whose glum face transformed into a hearty laugh.

The Baron's vigorous laugh filled the room with instant joy, causing Halt to actually give a feeble smile, and Crowley to join in with the Baron's chuckle. Horace grinned foolishly, Jennifer and Alyss danced, Will stood to the side observing George, who took notes of this occasion. Princess Cassandra just stared.

When it was all over, George was covered with notes. The Baron smiled once more at him, and Will slowly understood why.

Almost immediately the Baron issued, "Halt and Crowley, you will leave for your destinations tomorrow at sunrise. Will, you and your friends will leave immediately. I fear there is more trouble in the Far East than either of the North or the West. They say the sorcerer in the Far East was the master of the other sorcerers and once overpowered them shortly before they split paths."

Halt and Crowley slipped on their cloaks and swept out of the room, Crowley giving Will a quick pat on the back as a sign of faith. Will and his friends followed after, abasing their heads to the Baron as they left. Baron Arald waved them good-bye, and Anthony, the chamberlain, shut the door.

When Will, Horace, Alyss, Jenny, and George arrived at the stables, Will advised them not to take a colossal battle horse, for it would not aid them. Horace, being stubborn as usual, took a battle horse anyhow, as Jenny, Alyss, and George took light and fast horses. Will gave Tug an apple and saddled up. Will then took out a map, showing Horace and the others where to go.

"We're right here in Araluen," Will began, gesturing his finger at a small fief in the center of the map. "Halt is going to the North… well maybe… I'm not exactly sure, since the sorcerer might be in the Northwest or the Northeast… Crowley is going to the West… he might kind of… no… Crowley might encounter Halt if they both go to the Northwest, so they might be able to help each other… or maybe Halt will come to the Northeast. We're going to the East, but we might actually be going to the Northeast, so if we're lucky, we'll be able to get Halt's help… or he might accidently shoot us instead of the sorcerer in the East. I thought we might stop by Skandia; maybe to ask Erak for some provisions or backup if we need it then. Got it?" Will looked up at the puzzled faces of Horace, Alyss, Jennifer, and George.

Alyss whispered a few words into Horace, Jennifer, and George's ears, and they smirked. "Explain to us," Alyss said politely, "In the simplest words possible about what you just said.

"We're right here in Araluen," Will said once more, gesturing his finger at a small fief in the center of the map again. "Halt is going to the North, so he'll probably encounter Malcolm, while Crowley is going west, probably to Clonmel. We're going to the East, so we might stop by Skandia to ask Erak for some provisions or backup if we need it then. Get it now?" Will looked up at the brightened faces of Alyss, Horace, Jenny, and George.

"Got it," they replied, smiling at Will. Their faces looked like idiots hit in the head by a large rock.

Will put on his multi-colored, inconspicuous cloak and headed towards Tug. Compared to the small horse, Horace's was a giant, and Tug was a puny human. In his self-obsession, Horace had named his horse Horace, who was a large and fit creature capable of running as long as Tug, although not as quickly. Alyss chose a noble stallion almost perfect for a venture if you ignore the fact she could be spotted a mile away. Jenny and George, not used to riding fast horses, just chose loyal, yet arrogant Galician horses.

"We ride until daybreak," Will said, spurring Tug.

They rode into the morning, predicting what adventures would await them in the Far East.

Twelve figures arose from their hiding places behind the bushes. Black as the night, swift as the wind, and as quiet as a heartbeat. Another being appeared, far more intelligent than the others. The Shade, Dark as a Black Hole, faster than the quantum of time, and as inconspicuous as a Ranger. His mind would find what he called 'unattainable ways' to play with them. But for now, it was time to report back to him. The one in the Shadows.

Will rode on, the sound of the horses galloping echoing in his ears. He listened for any sign or sound of movement, that they were not alone. There was a faint footstep once in a while, and when Will shot at it, there was naught to be seen. Horace, George, Alyss, and Jenny, not as of a keen listener as Will, simply scanned the area and left the rest for the Ranger to spot. They reached a bend that led to a dark, eerie forest. Abnormal. A forest? Here? There were no forests this close to Araluen!

"Stay here," Will ordered, as he gestured for Tug to move on closer to the forest area.

He scanned the area in front of the forest four times. Three for security, and one more just in case. There was nothing to be seen but the usual bug and insect. Will signaled for his friends to come inside the forest.

Will on the right, Alyss on the left, Horace at the front, and Jenny and George following behind.

All of a sudden, multiple events occurred. A beam of light from the path in front of them blinded their eyes. Will and Horace, being trained for things like this, turned the other way and quickly checked around them. An arrow whizzed through the air, as fast as Halt's arrow, from Will's side. Enchanted as it was with a blue aura protruding from it, Will and Horace leaned forward, dodging the arrow as a slipped right past them. There was a slight thump as the arrow met skin and bone.

A high-pitched scream went off as the Courier on Horace's left fell of her horse. Blood oozed out of the wound, and she fainted. The last thing she saw was Will's face pale with horror.

From behind the "trees" in the so-called forest, the Shade smirked. This was getting even more interesting than he had expected.

Sonín al distp_ú_rr lóso!

May your arrows stay sharp!

**The Review button is for questions, comments, and criticism.  
Also remember, it's what gets me writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (besides those I made up) nor do I own anything else besides the places (that I might make up) in the story. All of the credit goes to John Flanagan.**

**R****anger's ****A****pprentice**

**Chapter 3  
**THE PIERCING SCREAM ABRUPTLY SUBSIDED AS ALYSS FELL INTO THE DARKNESS. _A WHITE LIGHT ENGULFED HER NO MATTER WHAT SHE TRIED TO DO. ALL WAS GONE. SHE WAS ALONE. SHE WAS ALONE IN THE DARK. She was alone in the dark and could not move nor see. Black. Darkness. Nothing! She moaned. It was over._

Will quickly placed an arrow on the bowstring, looking around for any sign of movement. He gestured for Horace to pick Alyss up, not moving his eyes from the spot the arrow had sprung from. Will turned for a fraction of a second to make sure Alyss was all right.

The bushes rustled.

Will spun around in his saddle, pulled an arrow back, aided by the big muscles in his back and shoulders with an ease born of numerous repetitions. He created the sighting picture, focusing on the target, and nothing else. They were simply two parts of the overall picture that culminated in the bushes. Will shot the arrow, the entire procedure taking less than half a second.

To any Ranger, the shot would have been considered a success. However, this was magic they were dealing with, not commonfolk.

From the Shade's lips came the words, "Spular amio castloin." It was a phrase which practically meant, 'Warp me back!'

The arrow ripped part of the black gown before the Shade made his escape. The piece of fabric, pinned by the point of the arrow, hit the tree and made a rich smack. The forest disappeared along with the Shade, but Will's arrow was still there. It dropped to the ground, where it was in plain view next to the fabric.

Will went to retrieve his arrow, and noticed the dark fabric. He swooped down to pick it up from the ground and returned to where Horace and Jenny were treating Alyss.

"Look at what I found," Will said, showing them the cloth.

Horace and Jenny inspected the textile, and shrugged. They didn't know what to do with it. They left the thinking for Rangers.

"For one," Will began. "This proves that Alyss was shot by a being wearing black. Or it could be someone trying to throw us off track."

Jenny and Horace nodded. They knew incidents where those events could occur. George, at last noticing the commotion, walked up to Will and plopped down right next to him.

The path to the East was clear, nothing but a few bugs to stop them on their journey. Those bugs, however, would get nasty.

Horace and Will carried Alyss onto her horse and strapped her onto the stallion with a rope. Will quickly tightened the rope, unsure of what may happen next, and began riding. Horace rode next to Alyss, who was still bleeding.

Will suddenly stopped, grabbed the piece of fabric, and covered Alyss' wound. She groaned a little and then fell into her trance.

They rode toward the East, rain or shine, taking breaks only when the weather became too harsh for travel with an injured girl, or when they were out of water. Will took out his wineskin and wet it in the river flowing the opposite direction of them. The skin absorbed the water, and everyone took drinks from the river. Will wet Alyss' wineskin for her, and squeezed it onto her lips.

_Better than nothing,_ he thought.

However, it had been three days now, and Alyss had still not stirred. There was more to the arrow than it seemed, apparently. Some unknown force, possibly magic, was stopping Alyss from recuperating.

One day, Jenny and George rode up to Will and said, "Will, it's been 6 days now, and Alyss doesn't seem any better. George and I will take Alyss back to Redmont and see what the healers can do."

Will had responded with a statement he knew was true. "Don't you see? Orman was poisoned just like this before. The only person who knew how to relieve it was Malcolm. We need the help of that sorcerer."

"But what if you're wrong? What if the sorcerer isn't real? What if he's not interested in helping us?"

"Then I'll tear him apart, piece by piece," Will concluded.

"No," said Horace, arriving at the scene after traveling 100 meters ahead of the group. "We can't risk it."

Will racked his brains to come up with a solution. There was nothing. Then it hit him.

"Jenny and George, take Alyss to the North. Maybe you'll meet Halt there, maybe you won't. Anyway, go to Castle Macindaw and then into Grimsdell Wood. Go deep inside until you find Malcolm. He's short, has hazel eyes, and a large nose. Malcolm will be able to tell you what happened to Alyss and cure her."

It was the best plan at the moment, so Jenny and George agreed to his instructions.

Horace and Will waved good-bye to George and Jenny as they rode away from each other. Horace could've sworn he saw a tear drop from Will's eyes. Will noticed that, too. The tear dropped down to his lips, and strangely, it tasted like salt.

***

**(A/N: I usually won't do A/N's, but *******'s indicate a change in either time, setting, or both.)**

Around forty miles to the east, Jenny, George, and Alyss were riding along. So far, there had been no encounters, no warnings, and no killers.

A soldier appeared at the end of the road, prohibiting them from passing. George stepped off the horse.

"Please tell your friend to get off the horse, if you will," the warrior smirked, drunk. George did not like where this was going.

Jenny got off the horse.

Almost immediately, seven men tried to strip George, Jenny, and Alyss of their items. George and Alyss did not have anything. However, Jenny did.

George ran up to the drunken man and punched him in the face. The man grinned sheepishly and fell down. Three men grabbed a hold of George and tied him up.

"No!" Jenny screamed. "Those are my mother's!" she cried, as two men tried to take her possessions.

A young knight, quick as the devil, strong as the demon, flicked his sword towards the group of men. He struck one down, then the next, and so forth. The three persons who were holding George rushed toward the young one. The knight quickly took care of them, using the deadly backhand that he had grown accustomed to in his first year of training. Jenny screamed once more as they tried to take away her possessions. The young warrior leaped towards her and flipped his sword at the two persons. The gang ran off, terrified at the knight's natural skill in combat.

"Horace!" Jenny cried.

Horace then asked the one question that was bugging him. "Why were you carrying your mother's possessions?"

Jenny made a laugh and a sob. "These? They give me *hic* good luck."

A muffled sound made Horace raise his sword. He then realized it was poor George, tied up. Horace cut the ropes and got back on his horse.

"I'll be accompanying you until you find Halt," he said.

"But what about Will?" Jenny asked. Horace, knowing someone would ask the question, said: "He'll be fine on his own— you know how Will is."

Horace, Jenny, and George put Alyss back up in her saddle and galloped toward the north. The sun was soon to rise.

***

The grey bearded Ranger sat in the cold, having no wish to draw attention. The food was cold and tasteless, and Halt spit it on the ground. He leaped on Abelard circling a mile from the campsite. Nothing. Halt stroked a fire and poured himself some coffee. Will, Crowley, and he had become coffee hounds after sipping the warming, creamy liquid and couldn't resist it. Halt was getting ready to heat up his soup when—

—there was a slight footstep. Abelard's ears picked up, sensing the movement. Halt gestured to Abelard to calm down. He reached for his longbow, but it was not there. He checked his scabbard, and luckily, he still had his knives and the heavy saxe knife. Halt closed his eyes, producing an image of the area around him in his mind. There was a quick scurry, and the draw of a bowstring.

_Whiz! _The arrow slipped right past Halt's left ear. At the last second, Halt had twisted his head, causing the arrow to be off by the margin.

Angry voices could be heard, possibly shouting at each other.

"Drop your weapons," Halt called, drawing the sharp throwing knife. There was no metallic clang as the weapons hit the ground. "Drop them!" Halt ordered once more, with such authority that it could have made King Duncan tremble.

The longbow dropped, he could tell. It made a soft sound as the stranger set it on the ground.

"Come out with your hands in the air," Halt said, not putting away his throwing knife.

He came out. The man was around six feet tall, a bit taller than Halt, with a scruffy face. He wore a rugged hat that covered his hair, if there was any, and was a bit overweight.

"What is your name?" Halt asked, not taking his eyes off the man.

"Skit," the man responded nervously. Halt, not caring much about who he was, asked, "Who sent you to do this?"

The stranger opened his mouth. Halt made out the words, A RAT, when a knife marked with a red band flew towards the foreigner. It hit him square in the chest, and he flew towards where he had come from. The outsider was on the verge of death when Halt reached him. He opened his mouth. "A—"

A second knife flew by Halt. All movement of the unknown foreigner ceased, and his body went limp.

Halt chased after the killer, knowing there was something behind the ploy. He snatched up his longbow, placed an arrow, and ran as fast as he could.

The man was waiting for him.

He wore a mask, with black clothing. The being, fast as lightning, kicked Halt's longbow right out of his hands. Halt, still shocked by the person's quick actions, drew his saxe knife. The individual drew a long, gleaming blade. There was a mark on the sword which Halt was sure he'd seen before.

The thing attacked. Halt tried as hard as he could to block the sword, but the saxe knife was too heavy and slow. No options left to him, he drew his throwing knives. Halt chucked three of them towards different places near his heart, and one directly at it.

The being seemed to glide upward, spinning 360 degrees, seeing the knives hit a large oak. Halt took this opportunity to attack. He leaped upwards as well, although not as high, and met this 'visitor' as they fell. Halt sent a blow at the head. The thing flew backwards as the murdered man had done, and crashed into a tree. His mask cracked. It fell down, and his face was visible.

"No," Halt whispered, staring at the face he knew so well. "It can't be."

**_Sonín al distpúrr lóso!_**

**_May your arrows stay sharp!_**

****

**The Review button is for questions, comments, and criticism.  
Also remember, it's what gets me writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

To all readers of _Ranger's Apprentice: The Sorcerers of the Lands_,

Thank you to all readers for the support and reviews.

The more reviews, the faster I write.

**_Son__í__n a__l distp____ú__rr__ l__ó__so!_**

_**May your arrows stay sharp!**_

**The Review button is for questions, comments, and criticism.  
Also remember, it's what gets me writing.**

_**So, here's Chapter 4!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (besides those I made up) nor do I own anything else besides the places (that I might make up) in the story. All of the credit goes to John Flanagan.**

**R****anger's ****A****pprentice**

**Chapter 4**

***

THIS YOUNG, YET FULLY-FLEDGED RANGER WAS RIDING THROUGH WHAT OCCURED TO HIM AS A THICK MIST. A MILE BACK, THERE HAD BEEN NOTHING BUT DIRT. NOW, THERE WAS an awfully thick fog that covered even his eyes. Will squinted his eyes, but there was nothing. Wait! What was that bright flash of light? It was red, blood red. A beam of light surrounded the thing.

Will brought his bow up. He flexed, placing a heavy arrow on the longbow. There it was— the thing. Will narrowed his eyes and focused as well as he could. He closed his eyes and produced an image of his surroundings. Will let go of the bowstring, his two fingers letting go in harmony; he knew it was a perfect shot. It made a short _thump _sound. "Who's there?" Will called out.

No response.

That was then when he had realized Tug wasn't alert. He was relaxed, with his eyes fixed at the somewhat visible road. It occurred to Will that the bright flashing light was not a person. He spurred Tug on, towards the light that shone once more.

Suddenly, it was in front of him. The mist had cleared, it was all gone. Most strange, Will thought. In front of him lay the most beautiful rock he had ever seen in his entire life. It was glowing. It was shining. It was carved and polished perfectly, and in a word, beautiful. He reached for it… and touched it.

In front of him lay the thickest fog he had ever seen. It was so thick; he could barely make out the shadow of a seven-foot warrior holding an extremely long blade. The fighter walked towards him, and the ground shook with every step. Will trembled in fear.

Hesitating, he looked for an escape route. There were none. Will quickly grabbed the stone and ran away from the warrior as fast as he could. He saw the trail from which he had come from. As he ran towards it, Will realized it was a trap. He twisted around, only to see the giant advancing on him swiftly. No options left to him, he decided to make a stand. Will raised the large longbow and placed an arrow. He shot continuously, one arrow after another. After shooting nine arrows, the youth grasped the fact his arrows weren't causing any harm.

It was over. The figure was approaching. Tears streamed out of his eyes. Horace, Alyss, Halt, Jenny, Baron Arald, Evanlyn, Crowley… all for nothing. His tears splashed on the ground.

A flash of light blinded Will's eyes. The stone in his hand drifted upward. The figure froze in place. A potent force drove Will backwards. The fog cleared, the figure was disappearing, and the path was clear. Some unheard of power seemed to shred the giant warrior into pieces just small enough for the naked eye to see. Will closed his eyes and held his breath and waited for the stone to destroy him as well. Nothing happened.

Will slowly opened his eyes. Standing in front of him lay the greatest discovery known to mankind.

***

Halt couldn't believe what he was seeing. Right before his eyes lay the youngest member of the Ranger corps, his former apprentice— Will.

He foamed. He raved. He swore. But nothing he did made a difference.

All of a sudden, Will's face flickered. It then transformed into an ugly being that contained a slanted nose, three eyes, and four feet.

It dashed at Halt at lightning speed, causing it to appear like a beam of light. Rangers, however, moved at lightning speed as well and had sharp eyes. Halt drew his bow and shot—, one, two, three.

The arrows pierced its skin, but seemed to cause little harm to it. The transforming life form rushed towards Halt and tackled him down.

It was a good thing Halt had fought without his bow many times, for it snapped into pieces from the force of the monster's wrath. He kicked the thing where he thought it would hurt most, but alas, it appeared the creature had not felt the attack. Halt then threw his knives, all three a centimeter apart from each other, landing square on the chest. The being staggered as the knives struck. It could still move, nevertheless, and Halt's saxe knife was on the ground, ten meters away.

The life form pressed forward.

As it happened, the figure vanished into thin air, leaving no trace behind. There was no blood that it had dropped from before. What a miracle.

_There are no miracles in life, _Halt thought, picking up his shattered longbow. That weapon had been a partner to him as long as he could remember. Now it was gone. He sighed.

Faint treading could be heard a while away. Halt prepared himself once more.

***

Will saw it. Then he didn't. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? He touched it. Then his hand went through it. What was happening?

***

He hadn't encountered any problems during this journey, yet. Everything was fine. Crowley thought he was doing a perfect job. He was nearly there, full of supplies, and unscathed.

An old man had come up to him with a warning, but Crowley had tossed it into the wind. 'The Day of Judgment is near. I'm talking to you, young man.' Old people, he snorted. They knew things. This time, however, they were wrong.

Or were they?

**_Son__í__n a__l distp____ú__rr__ l__ó__so!_**

_**May your arrows stay sharp!**_

**The Review button is for questions, comments, and criticism.  
Also remember, it's what gets me writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

****

To all readers of _Ranger's Apprentice: The Sorcerers of the Lands_,

Thank you to all readers for the favorites and reviews.

**_Son__í__n a__l distp____ú__rr__ l__ó__so!_**

_**May your arrows stay sharp!**_

**The Review button is for questions, comments, and criticism.  
Also remember, it's what gets me writing.**

_**So, here's Chapter 5!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (besides those I made up) nor do I own anything else besides the places (that I might make up) in the story. All of the credit goes to John Flanagan.**

**R****anger's ****A****pprentice**

**Chapter 5**

Will stood frozen as he examined his reflection in the puddle that lay a foot before him. His scars were gone. Will's hair had changed into a flaming golden color. But the biggest change was his back. From his back sprouted two large white _wings_.

Will tried to flap them and managed to. For a while, anyway. He crashed headfirst into the ground, but he felt perfectly fine. Will, astonished at his new abilities, leaped on Tug and spurred him to proceed.

A while later, Will encountered a small grove. He was still thinking about what had happened to him. This… jewel had turned him into a legend! "_I can fly!" _was Will's first thought.

He couldn't wait to show Halt.

Tug galloped for what seemed like hours.

_There was a familiar face on the road…"Halt!" Will called. The bearded man turned around. "Look what I can do!" Will laughed and flew up to the sky. He dove down towards Halt and blew a raspberry at him. Suddenly, Halt jumped up and grabbed Will by the wings. Will let out a scream of pain. Halt then…_

"Ahh!" Will screamed, waking up. The sun was rising, and Tug was tired. Will quickly set up a camp and let Tug rest. He decided he would train his new gifts so he could use them in battle. Will flew, dropped, and crashed. After a couple of hours, Will had mastered it- at least the staying in the air part. When he tried to fly a loop, he failed miserably and came collapsing on the ground.

At that very moment, Will heard something. A minute later, Tug's ears picked up. He neighed over and over.

Will lowered himself down to his horse. He relaxed the little horse as he waited for the figure to appear. Would it be another giant? A sorcerer, perhaps?

But it was neither. It was a man dressed in strong armor. The man appeared to be around six feet, with very big muscles.

Will had handled people like these before. He took out his bow. The person charged at him. Will, relying on his instincts, took out an arrow, once, twice, three times… he lost track. Time seemed to move very slowly for Will. The man crashed towards the ground.

In Will's quiver were three arrows. But Will didn't notice that- yet. He strode up to the dead corpse and stared. There were twenty-one arrows stuck in the man's chest. They were no more than two centimeters away from each other.

***

Halt was armed well, other than the fact that his bow had shattered, and was now awaiting the unfortunate person or people who would come between those two oaks.

***

It was midday, and Horace was tired. They had been traveling day and night. _"There's a nice place to rest," _Horace thought, his gaze fixed upon two oaks that led to a clearing.

***

Hoof beats were approaching, and Halt readied himself.

***

"We're stopping here, guys," Horace called back to Jenny and George.

***

Halt could hear voices very nearby.

***

"I-"

***

"hear-"

***

"someone-"

***

"-coming!"

Both Halt and Horace jumped into the open and took out their swords. They circled each other and realized who they were facing.

"Halt!" Horace laughed. Halt lowered his weapon. They gave each other a bear hug.

"Where's Will?" A worried look crept onto Halt's face as he realized Will was the only one missing.

Horace gestured at Alyss. "She's been poisoned in some way, and we need to get her to a healer fast. Will said to see Malcolm, so here we are." When Halt opened his mouth, Horace responded quickly by saying, "Will is fine. He can take care of himself. He's a Ranger now, remember?"

Halt smiled. "I have to say, Horace, I guess you're right. I guess you're right."

***

Crowley gazed at the sky. It was a cool, sky blue, with clouds that resembled bows and arrows. He had been thinking about Halt and Will. How were they doing on their mission?

He urged his horse forward towards the beaten path that led to his ill-fated mission.

***

"She's burning up!" Jenny called, placing a wet rag over Alyss' forehead. Halt, George, and Horace sprinted towards her.

Halt, after a few minutes of examination, rose. "We'll take her to the next town we come upon. There, Alyss will find a healer to help her."

With no other ideas, they all agreed. Thus, Halt and the others set off for the closest town.

***

In front of him lay a dead man shot by a boy possessing a stone that held what seemed to be supernatural powers. "Wut iz tis'?" a man with a French accent wondered.

Four miles to the northwest, Will was flying. It had been a very stressing day, and it was nice to just relax. The birds chirped all around him.

Suddenly, he began to fall. Dropping a hundred meters every three seconds, Will began to panic. This would hurt him a lot for sure.

From the shadows walked out a thin, blue robed man. He didn't even bother to look up. This person caught the young boy as he fell from the sky almost as if a feather had dropped on his hand. Will fainted, his last image before fainting being two misty, blue eyes.

**_Son__í__n a__l distp____ú__rr__ l__ó__so!_**

_**May your arrows stay sharp!**_

**The Review button is for questions, comments, and criticism.  
Also remember, it's what gets me writing.**


End file.
